The present invention relates generally to a new and improved design for the fabrication and construction of a prebound album wherein the individual pages of said album are selectively interchangeable in accordance with the invention, each particular page evidencing a new and unique method of fabrication and construction capable of having mounted thereon, in accordance with the invention, a photograph or other item for display purposes so as to achieve an overall aesthetically appearing album design.
Additionally, through the utilization of a unique binder assembly in conjunction with the unique design of the albums individual pages, there is achieved an interrelationship between the album binder and the individual album page wherein there is realized the ability to selectively add or delete individual pages to the album without disturbing the prebound aesthetic appearance thereof.
Although it is well known in the prior art to have a photoalbum that has interchangeable pages associated therewith, the present design as related to the individual album pages and the binder structure associated therewith evidence a new and unique design as related thereto and provides an album design unique in structure which is neither taught nor disclosed in the prior art.
In keeping with the invention, each page of said album is fabricated so as to evidence a particular structural pin arrangement that is capable of mechanical interfit with the albums unique binder such that there is achieved the ability to interchange particular album pages within said album design without altering the album's aesthetic appearance as to the evidencing of a prebound design.
In keeping with the invention, it is an object of the present invention to create an album design that aesthetically evidences a prebound appearance but yet allows for the interchangeability of individualized album pages.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and improved album design wherein individualized album pages have a unique pin structure capable of mechanical interfit with the structure of the album's binder so as to allow for the selective insertion and/or removal therefrom of a particular album page as related to said album.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and improved album design which has a binder structure capable of receiving in mechanical interfit the pin structure of an album page such that said pin structure is able to rotate about its axial length while remaining structurally bound within the album's binder structure.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and improved album design which utilizes a new and improved page format capable of selective insertion and/or removal with regard to said album design.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and improved album design whereby new and improved mat designs are utilized in conjunction with said new and improved page formats whereby said mats are capable of being structurally locked into place within said page format.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.